deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku vs Godzilla
' G vs GOD.jpg|simbiothero Gok vs God.PNG|Gogeta46power Goku vs Godzilla' is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero Description Dragon Ball vs Toho! The fight between two of the Japanese icons more strong. Interlude Nyxs: Previously in Godzilla vs. Hulk, Hulk saw confront Godzilla... and die in the attempt to overcome it. Blang: But today confront Godzilla against someone from your country of origin and one of the representatives of the anime. Nyxs: Goku, the tenacious Super Saiyan. Blang: and Godzilla, The King of the Monsters. She's Nyxs and I'm Boomstick. Nyxs: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Goku (Cue Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 1 OST - A Hero's Desperation) Nyxs: Many years ago, the saiyans race was one of the most feared and powerful universe and almost no one is them dare to face them and the few that it did, was killed. Blang: until a dwarf with painted lips destroyed the planet with most of the saiyans in the. Nyxs: But luckily, a baby saiyan had attained survive thanks to their parents, the saiyan, bardock and gine, had attained steal a capsule for the baby's name, kakarot... any resemblance to superman is purely coincidental. Blang: Capsule fell into the Earth and the baby would be found by an old man's name, are gohan to the raise, although would have the small problem that the baby that I renamed as goku, he was very aggressive, but that aggressiveness disappear when by accident, goku fell over a cliff. Nyxs:But luckily, goku survived the fall and only received a very strong blow to the head that curiously made the aggressive nature of goku to disappear, making it in a pure heart that in the future boy become in one of the warriors more powerful in the universe. (Cue Super Survivor) Nyxs: For years, goku learned multiple techniques that helped in his numerous battles against an endless enemies, your technique better known is the kamehameha. Blang: The Kamehameha is an attack that consists of creating a circle of energy with the hands and at the end, they gather in the center of the circle, then they throw back and creates a White Dial. Hands forward and throws a powerful bolt of energy that has the capacity of its even more powerful by any technique or a transformation. Nyxs: Goku also has other techniques as are; the taoyoken, consists in the release of flashes bright of Ki that blind to the opponent, except the user by some seconds to take advantage and attack or flee. Blang: The Kienzan or also known as destructor disc which consists of a disk of Ki that quickly turns around itself, at the beginning is said he could cut whatever, although later it showed all otherwise with cell. Nyxs: The KIai that all about into a powerful force that issued the user's body and causing serious damage to the surrounding area. Blang: the dragon fist is a technique created by Goku, which consists of charge energy in his fist, and throw it in the form of a dragon similar to Shenlong but golden. Nyxs: and the Genkidama, is a fighting technique of offensive nature which requires specific or solar system part of the energy of all living creatures from a planet that once together these energies in a ball of variable size, can be launched in a single devastating attack. Goku also is able to use a technique that increases their physical attributes, and this technique is the kaio-ken. Blang: When the kaio-ken is used, the strength, speed, and strength of user increase. According to the multiplication of power is the Kaio-ken type to use, the Kaio-ken base multiplies x 2 force core user. However, despite the great advantages of the technique, it also has several disadvantages. The most important is that if the user multiplied his ki too, could accumulate much ki in his body, being able to damage severity or destroyed, as well as great tiredness which lets use the technique. Nyxs: But if goku really needs increased power, he can always turn... to the super saiyan. (Cue Dragonball Z: Burst Limit- Goku Super Saiyan Theme) Nyxs: When the spirit bomb of Goku got no result with Frieza, the latter again and almost kills piccolo and explodes at Krillin, which makes that Goku is angry and achieve reach this State for the first time, before the frieza saga, considered you the super saiyan State almost imposible to get... of course, until vegeta, gohan, goten, and trunks obtained it also. Blang: The Super Saiyan also has two variants considered the second and third State of the super saiyan. the power of goku on the super saiyan 2, increases 25 times more the power of the super saiyan, then almost we forgot that the super saiyan increases 50 times the power of the user. Nyxs: In the super saiyan 3, as well as a very obvious increase in hair and a zero existence of eyebrows, this State increases 4 times the power of the super saiyan 2, although this State has the disadvantage that spends much energy while more used, it can happen the same with phase one and two, although in the super saiyan 3, energy expenditure is higher. (Cue We Gotta Power) Godzilla Cue Godzilla Theme) Nyxs: The origins of Godzilla are normally rather questionable but is always linked with radiation. Blang: Another thing that is certain is when it appears all over Tokyo throughout the city will be destroyed and the military will look like a complete waste. Nyxs: One of the origins of Godzilla is that is a godzillasaurus. Blang: Wow, Toho is broke to give Godzilla's name to this species. Nyxs: Which survived isolated on a small island where was treated as a supernatural being feared and worshipped, until that was altered by atomic tests in the Odo Island as well by the bombs of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Blang: and another is that is the union of several of the souls in pain of the second war world, in other words is almost a ghost, or is that it is a force of nature that always wakes up to fuck is a kaiju that threatens the nature, in other words it is a Giant Captain Planet and nothing friendly looking. (Cues: Godzilla vs Kumonga/Kamacuras - Godzilla Final Wars) Nyxs: The strength of godzilla is a complete madness, able to lift enemies more large that and throw it almost as if nothing, throw kumonga more beyond the horizon, and even jump several metres while fighting against megaguirus. Blang: Godzilla also possess powerful jaws, sharp teeth and claws, and in addition to be able to launch kicked that challenge by full gravity. Nyxs: Godzilla also has a powerful tail which is able to give powerful tail able to demolish buildings or other giant monsters. Blang: But Godzilla's most famous attack of all is the atomic breath. (Cue GMK - God of Destruction Appears) Nyxs: the atomic breath is a powerful Ray that godzilla launches from its mouth, when it is preparing, their spines of the back begin to shine and is begin to dull while it launches. Blang: The atomic breath has incredible capabilities incendiary and a power enough as to destroy a hole black of small size; While in the film, Godzilla: Final Wars, possessed an incredible range of scope and of precision, giving you the capacity of reach a target in the space outside and destroy almost any Kaiju with an only shot and during an of them best and memorable scenes of Godzilla vs. Hedorah, Godzilla used his Ray to "fly" on his back as if it were a goddamn rocket to propel it. Nyxs: But the attack more powerful Godzilla is the spiral beam. the spiral beam, is similar to the previous godzilla is able to launch it from your mouth, the ray was so powerful that allowed him to destroy completely and with a few shots, Mechagodzilla and SpaceGodzilla, but it required more time to destroy Destoroyah. Blang: Godzilla can also emit Atomic beats in a fairly extensive, able to range even paralyze or kill an enemy who is nearby, this attack is known as the Nuclear pulse. (Cue Bio Wars - Godzilla vs Biollante) Nyxs: Godzilla not only is very strong if not also is very resistant, Godzilla showed complete immunity to them weapons traditional, or any thing used by the army against him. Godzilla has even shown a resistance to the magma. The only times that Godzilla has presented wounds open has been in the battles against Gigan, Biollante, Destoroyah, and Mechagodzilla Blang: Godzilla also possesses a kind of radar system in their back, this allows him to spot anything that comes to attack him from behind, this releases multiple rays from their spines, as well as be able to launch from its tail a powerful beam, But if something manages to hurt you this searched to regeneration so crazy that is capable of regenerate is in question of minutes even could say that serious capable of regenerate is of only your heart think that by this Godzilla is the King of the monsters. (Cue SUPER GODZILLA SOUNDTRACK - GODZILLA'S THEME (Monster Arrival)) Nyxs: But there is a State that godzilla managed to achieve and it is far superior to any of his incarnations, and that State is called Super Godzilla. Blang: The power of Super Godzilla is gigantic, as its apparently his power increases up to a total of 2000 times, not 10, not 20, not 10, if not 2000 times. between attacks this their own version of the falcon punch, the super punch, wow, that name more original. Nyxs: Besides having the Energy Tail attack, Explosive Shoulder Ram, the Naval Blast, Electric Dischargeel and posiblemente3 their attack more powerful Nova Breath, a powerful Ray coming out of a kind of sphere that is between your chest and your stomach. but Obviously, Godzilla, not this lacking of faults Although these are scarce, in it was showa vulnerable to the electricity, although apparently that weakness in particular has been ignored later, presenting immunity, and then even the capacity of absorb its energy. Blang: In The Return of Godzilla, Godzilla seemed to be vulnerable to it "Anti-nuclear bacteria" that could have an effect in it, although subsequently your powerful system immune you allowed develop antibodies. Nyxs: Later it is revealed that Godzilla had a second brain in his spine and Mechagodzilla was able to kill him by attacking him at that point; of all modes was revived by Rodan and in films later appeared to not have that heel of Achilles. In the film Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, Yuki suggested the existence of a point weak under the arm. Blang: Although it's never elaborated in that and is forgotten until the day of today, also Godzilla has died in total of four ocasioses and also that by its size is something awkward, addition to has been defeated by Mothra and King Kong, but even by this Godzilla is and still the King of the Monsters. *Godzilla Roars* Death Battle 2:36 PM Helicarrier The Avengers, comprised members who were in Godzilla vs. Hulk, except one, Bruce Banner or better known as Hulk. his companions were very sad his death, especially her cousin, Jennifer Walters or better known as She-Hulk, is trying not to mourn the death of his cousin. Hawkeye: Now what? do we send to Thor that he go to fight with the and is also killed by Godzilla? Nick Fury: Kiryu and Mechagodzilla already were... Spider-Man: Were they able to destroy Godzilla? Nick Fury:...No. Captain America: We cannot continue so, Nick, we must act, we cannot allow that Godzilla follow destroying cities without any reason. Nick Fury: I know, Captain, but- Maria Hill: Director fury, come quick, this has to do! Japan's Gs.png|Shakaboy (Cue ) FIGHT! (Cue) (Cue) (Cue) (Cue) K.O! Result Who would you be rooting for? Goku Godzilla Who do you want to win? Little G (Goku) Big G (Godzilla) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 10 Simbiothero Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Follow up Death Battles